


It's Redundant

by captain_cUmCuM



Series: Mandy Writes Shit [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Starker fluff, starker drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_cUmCuM/pseuds/captain_cUmCuM
Summary: You don't need to rest just because you're "missing your right kidney"--whoever said that is nuts--your left one can do the same things you're right could, it's fine.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Peter Parker, Tony Stark x Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Series: Mandy Writes Shit [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781719
Kudos: 29





	It's Redundant

“Peter! What are you doing out of bed?! How did Cho–”

“The right kidney can do everything the left one can. The second one is redundant. _I_ have work to do, and it can be done with one kidney.”

Tony grabbed his wrist, turning him around slowly.

“I don’t know _where_ you heard that, but it’s not true. You need to get back to the your bed and off your feet.”

Peter huffed, stomping his foot.

“ _Tony_ , I’m perfectly fine! I have super healing!”

“Your super healing can’t do it’s job if you don’t rest.”

“And _I_ can’t do _my_ job if I don’t go to work!”

Tony scowled at him, jaw set.   
Peter could tell this was nonnegotiable, that Tony was never going to say yes.   
He sighed, looking down at his feet.

“ _Fine!_ I’ll go back to bed,” Peter grumbled, stomping down to hall.   
Tony smiled, head tilting slightly as he watched Peter stumble back to his bed.

“ _Can you feel the love tonight_ ,” Steve mumble sang into his glass of water.   
Tony’s head whipped around, attempting to sneer but his smile stayed. 

“Shut it, Rogers.”


End file.
